ICON Usercane Predictions
Note: ICON only issues advisories on active tropical cyclones. This page is intended to give usercane strengthens and does not oversee promotions/demotions About IUPC The Icon Usercane Prediction Center or IUPC was founded on July 29th, 2016, after the National Usercane Center stopped initiating its advisories. Darren Houston founded the usercane center and has since been tracking usercane. The usercane center was the first to use a infobox type system for its advisories, utilizing only basic information about the storms. Classification ICON classifies storms by the table below Active Tropical Cyclones Major Hurricane Hype (2013) . . . HYPE RAPIDLY WEAKENS AND BECOMES AN EXTRATROPICAL CYCLONE...THIS IS THE LAST ADVISORY . . . CHANCES OF REGENERATION: ...THROUGH 2 WEEKS...MEDIUM...40 PERCENT... ...THROUGH 5 WEEKS...HIGH...70 PERCENT... Major Hurricane Azure (2014) . . . AZURE WEAKENS TO 40 MPH . . . Hurricane Jsky (2014) . . . JSKY STRENGTHENS TO 50 MPH . . . Major Hurricane Layten (2014) . . . LAYTEN STRENGTHENS TO 50 MPH, EXPECTED TO INTENSIFY . . . Major Hurricane Bumblebee (2014) . . . BUMBLEBEE WEAKENS SLIGHTLY, C2 STATUS POSSIBLE . . . Tropical Storm Ypsi (2015) . . . YPSI GOES THROUGH LITTLE CHANGE . . . Major Hurricane Roussil (2015) . . . ROUSSIL WEAKENS TO 150 MPH, MAY RE-STRENGTHEN . . . Major Hurricane Nkechinyer (2015) . . . NKECHINYER GOES THOUGH LITTLE CHANGE . . . Major Hurricane Bob (2015) . . . BOB MAY BECOME 190 MPH SOON, REMAINS 185 FOR NOW . . . Major Hurricane Floyd (2015) . . . FLOYD REMAINS 180 MPH, EXPECTED TO STRENGTHEN . . . Hurricane Aaron (2015) . . . AARON GOES THROUGH LITTLE CHANGE . . . Major Hurricane Anthony (2015) . . . ANTHONY TURNS EXTRATROPICAL, LAST ADVISORY ISSUED . . . CHANCES OF REGENERATION: ...THROUGH 2 WEEKS...MEDIUM...40 PERCENT... ...THROUGH 5 WEEKS...HIGH...70 PERCENT... Major Hurricane Keranique (2016) . . . KERANIQUE STRENGTHENS TO 170 MPH . . Major Hurricane Darren (2016) . . . DARREN GOES THROUGH LITTLE CHANGE . . . Major Hurricane Orlando (2016) . . . ORLANDO NOW SUBTROPICAL, FORECAST TO DISSIPATE . . . Major Hurricane James (2016) . . . JAMES EXPECTES TO BECOME 155 MPH BY NEXT ADVISORY . . . Hurricane Minecraft (2016) . . . MINECRAFT REMAINS 80 MPH . . . Severe Tropical Storm Thomas (2015) . . . THOMAS STRENGTHENS TO 65 MPH . . . Major Hurricane Garfield (2016) . . . GARFIELD STRENGTHENS TO 135 MPH . . . Hurricane Akio (2016) . . . AKIO MAY BECOME 110 MPH BY NEXT ADVISORY . . . Major Hurricane Brick (2016) . . . BRICK STRENGTHENS TO A MAJOR HURRICANE, THE 7TH OF THE SEASON . . . Tropical Storm Alex (2016) . . . ALEX GOES THROUGH LITTLE CHANGE . . . Tropical Storm Connor (2016) . . . CONNOR UNDERGOES LITTLE CHANGE, FORECAST UNCERTAIN . . . Tropical Storm Adam (2016) . . . ADAM STRENGTHENS TO 45 MPH AND RE-GAINS TROPICAL CHARACTERISTICS, FORECAST STILL UNCERTAIN . . . Subtropical Cyclone Mario (2016) . . . MARIO BECOMES A HURRICANE, BUT ACQUIRES SUBTROPICAL CHARACTERISTICS. . . Tropical Storm Gary (2016) . . . GARY FORMS . . . Category:Usercanes Category:Usercane Prediction Center Category:Hypothetical Hurricanes Pages